Simon Wiggle
"Simon" is the red Wiggle who replaced Murray in 2013. He is usually the lead singer sometimes plays instruments such as a bass guitar while Emma or Lachy do lead singing. The reason for not playing guitar the most out of the others was stated in a online article in which he said he couldn't be the new king of guitars, and that nickname belonged to former Red Wiggle Murray Cook. Although, Anthony can be considered as "the new king of guitars." He also said that he doesn't play guitars that much, he just plays a powerful cowbell or a tambourine. Simon is also currently the tallest of the group. Simon loves to sing opera as well. He loves to play Simon Says, especially when the game is formed into a song. Trivia * Simon sings opera just like other characters like Sam Moran and Paul Paddick. * He has an off-screen relationship with Lauren Hannaford. * He was a understudy of Murray Wiggle before he was offically a Wiggle. Gallery SimonastheRedWiggle.jpg|Simon in "Wiggly Circus" concert SimonandHenry.jpg|Simon and Henry DorothyandSimon.jpg|Simon and Dorothy WagsandSimon.jpg|Simon and Wags SimonPlayingCowbell.jpg|Simon playing cowbell SimonandAnthony.jpg|Simon and Anthony CaptainandSimon.jpg|Simon and Captain SimonatQ101Studios.jpg|Simon at Q101 Studios SimononDaybreak.jpg|Simon at "Daybreak" SimoninToronto.jpg|Simon in Toronto SimonandLaurenHannaford.jpg|Simon and Lauren Hannaford SimoninHotPotatoStudioBackstage.jpg|Simon in Hot Potato studio backstage SimononCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Simon on "Carols in the Domain" MurrayandSimon.jpg|Simon and Murray SimonandLachy.jpg|Simon and Lachy SimonandEmma.jpg|Simon and Emma SimoninTakingOff!.jpg|Simon in "Taking Off!" SimonEatingPeanutButter.jpg|Simon eating peanut butter SimonSingingSimonSays.jpg|Simon singing "Simon Says" SimonWearingGlasses.jpg|Simon wearing glasses SimoninGrandBrightonHotel.jpg|Simon in Grand Brighton Hotel SimoninWigglyShowtime.jpg|Simon in "Wiggly Showtime" Simonin2013.jpg|Simon in 2013 SimonandLaurenHannafordatDreamworld.jpg|Simon and Lauren at Dreamworld SimonatHydePark,Sydney.jpg|Simon at Hyde Park, Sydney SimononSunrise.jpg|Simon on "Sunrise" SimonatWestfieldParramatta.jpg|Simon at Westfield Parramatta SimononTwitter.jpg|Simon on Twitter SimonandPaulField.jpg|Simon and Paul Field SimonandLaurenHannafordinBackstage.jpg|Simon and Lauren in backstage SimoninTakingOffTour!.jpg|Simon in "Taking Off Tour!" File:SimonandtheAudience.jpg|Simon and the audience SimonattheSydneyRoyalEasterShow.jpg|Simon at the Sydney Royal Easter Show SimoninCorousFeedsKidsMessage.jpg|Simon in "Corous Feeds Kids" message SimononOMG!Insider!.jpg|Simon on "OMG! Insider!" SimononPrestonandSteve'sDailyRush.jpg|Simon on "Preston and Steve's Daily Rush" SimononFoxNews.jpg|Simon on "Fox News" File:SimoninMeetTheMusicians.jpg|Simon in "Meet The Musicians" File:SimonatSiriusXMStudio.jpg|Simon at Sirius XM studio SimoninFurryTalesOpeningSequence.jpg|Simon in "Furry Tales" opening sequence SimoninFurryTales.jpg|Simon in "Furry Tales" SimoninTVSeries7.jpg|Simon in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series SimoninLachyShrinkstheWiggles!.jpg|Simon in "Lachy Shrinks The Wiggles!" Emma'sMissingBow20.jpg|Simon in "Emma's Missing Bow" SimonBrushinghisTeeth.jpg|Simon in "Clean your teeth (episode)" SimoninSimonGoesQuackers.jpg|Simon in "Simon Goes Quackers!" SimoninDoctorAnglais.jpg|Simon in "Doctor Anglais" ProfessorSimonPlayingTinWhistle.jpg|Simon in "Musical Memory" SimoninSimonSays(Episode).jpg|Simon in "Simon Says (episode)" SimoninSlowMotionAnthony.jpg|Simon in "Slow Motion Anthony" SimoninInvisibleLachy.jpg|Simon in "Invisible Lachy" SimoninTheGlassIsHalfFull.jpg|Simon in "The Glass is Half Full" ProfessorSimoninTheMangoWalk.jpg|Simon in "The Mango Walk" SimonandJacksonKeleher.jpg|Simon and Jackson Keleher SimonandJamesArthurChen.jpg|Simon and James Arthur Chen SimoninPumpkinFace.jpg|Simon in "Pumpkin Face" SimonasaZombie.jpg|Simon as a zombie SimononTheMorningShow.jpg|Simon on "The Morning Show" Simon,LaurenHannafordandJoeyFatone.jpg|Simon, Lauren and Joey SimononWallStreetJournalLive.jpg|Simon on "Wall Street Journal Live" SimononBTWinnipeg.jpg|Simon on "BT Winnipeg" SimononBTVancouver.jpg|Simon on "BT Vancouver" SimonandSimonDoll.jpg|Simon and his new Simon doll SimonandMusicalGuitarToy.jpg|Simon and a musical guitar toy SimonPlushDoll.jpg|Simon plush doll SimonatToysRUs.jpg|Simon at Toys R Us SimoninGoSantaGo!.jpg|Simon in "Go Santa Go!" SimoninHobart.jpg|Simon in Hobart SimononTheDailyEdition.jpg|Simon on "The Daily Edition" CartoonSimon.jpg|Cartoon of Simon CartoonSimonWithMegaphone.jpg|Cartoon Simon with megaphone CartoonSimonInPajamas.jpg|Cartoon Simon in pajamas SimoninTheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestra.jpg|Simon in the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra SimoninReady,Steady,Wiggle!Tour.jpg|Simon in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour" SimonandEdwardBassanelli.jpg|Simon and Edward Bassanelli (thanks to him for uploading this image) SimonandJohnField.jpg|Simon and John Field SimoninHotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWiggles(2013).jpg|Simon in "Hot Potatoes: The Best of the Wiggles" SimonatAustraliaDayLunch.jpg|Simon at Australia Day Lunch SimoninApplesandBananas.jpg|Simon in "Apples and Bananas" SimonDrivingaBus.jpg|Simon driving the bus SimononTheBreeze.jpg|Simon on "The Breeze" Simonin2014.jpg|Simon in 2014 SimonatDreamworld.jpg|Simon at Dreamworld SimonatWestfieldLiverpool.jpg|Simon at Westfield Liverpool SimoninWigglehouse.jpg|Simon in "Wigglehouse" SimoninApplesandBananasTour.jpg|Simon in "Apples and Bananas Tour" SimoninTVSeries8.jpg|Simon in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series 2 SimonasanOperaSinger.jpg|Simon as an Opera Singer Simonin2015.jpg|Simon in 2015 SimoninRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Simon in "Rock & Roll Preschool" SimonJumping.jpg|Simon jumping in an upcoming DVD SimonEatingBroccoli.jpg SimonandtheWigglyJukebox.jpg ProfessorSimoninRockandRollPreschool.jpg SimonandAnthonyinRockandRollPreschool.jpg Simonin2015.jpg SimonSingingLittleSirEcho.jpg SimonandAnthonyinHipHopWithEmma.jpg SimoninFood,TrainsandAnimals.jpg SimoninSaytheDance,DotheDance(Episode).jpg SimoninEmma'sMissingBow(TVSeries8).jpg Simonin2014.jpg SimoninTheLaughingDoctor(Episode).jpg SimoninBeakyOvereats.jpg SimoninWiggleTalk.jpg SimoninAnthony'sSinging.jpg 11138582 925330824183854 7244722848831620163 n.jpg Category:Characters Category:The Wiggles Category:New Wiggles Category:Wiggly Topics Category:Wiggle Members Category:2010 Category:2012 Category:Red Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Male Characters Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Wiggly Group Members Category:Awake Characters Category:Tritagonists Category:2015 Category:Galleries Category:Tall Characters Category:Skinny Characters Category:Non-Catholic Category:Singers Category:Series 8 Category:Cross-Dressers Category:People Galleries